pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Pingrek
Description Pingrek is a new Uberhero in Patapon 3 . It is a Koppen Mahopon. He is a great Hero to have in multiplayer missions. He wears a Black and white mask that is Shaped like a Penguin, and wears a blue cape. The Higher the level of your Scepter, the more powerful healing you get! Practitioners of the gentle healing arts. In attack, their walls of ice can freeze the foe. Pingrek is level 5 when he is unlocked. Pingrek is unlocked when you level Yumiyacha to level 5. Getting Pingrek and Yumiyacha to level 8 unlocks Oohoroc. Pingrek evolves at level 8 and level 20 Equipment Pingrek can use sceptres and shoes from unlocking. Attacks Uberhero Mode Healing Chateau: His Uberhero mode involves healing all the Patapons in his range by making an ice temple which increases their health until full. If the temple recieves too much damage it will break, causing Pingrek to tumble, using the party song (Pata-Pon-Don-Chaka) causes him to recover immediately. His hero mode is activated by using the charge song then defending. This works very well with Guardira's Uberhero mode as it can protect the temple from melee attacks, allowing the Uberhero mode to continue uninterrupted. His Uberhero mode only restores a small amount of HP, but is effective because the healing will go on fast unless interrupted, unlike Bowmunk's healing mode. Note: If you totally upgrade Health Recovery and Frost Guard the Healing magic becomes stronger. Pon Pon Attack Pingrek fires an ice bolt towards enemies that can freeze, ignite, poison, or induce sleeping his enemies. Depending on the abilities of his sceptre. Chaka Chaka Song Uses his sceptres' special ability. Which includes restoring health, curing status aliments and temporarily increasing defence. Charge Song: Attack: Creates a wall of ice to defend all party members from on comming melee attacks, a maximum of 7 can be created at once. Also the ice monument created during Pingrek's hero mode counts as a wall of ice. Defend: Activates Uberhero Mode which continually restores health until it is ended. Note: If you Charged and then Defended yet you did not perfect the defend command, Pingrek performs the standard Charged Defense spell of the Sceptre he is equipped with. Class Skills 'Pingrek's Class Skills' Ice Wall Doing a charged attack creates a wall of ice to defend all party members from enemy attacks. It can only sustain a minimal amount of damage. Up to seven walls can be made. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Freeze Trap. Freeze Trap Superior skill to Ice Wall. Ice Walls explode if they have reached their limit of sustaining damage which deals damage to enemies near the explosion. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Ice Wall. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Ice Fortress. Ice Buttress Healing Chateau and Ice Walls have double HP lifetime. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Freeze Trap. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or Hero Mode. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Health Recovery Note: You have to heal allies literally with Hero Mode to learn it. Or just by using Charged attack. Health Recovery Boosts HP recovery of Healing Chateau and Heal All. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Ice Buttress. Upgrade this skill by restoring health to allies. You can restore health using using a charged defence or Hero Mode. Note: You have to literally heal allies to learn it. Not just by using healing magic. Frost Guard Ocasionally freezes attacker. Activates by enemy melee attack. Welcome Bonus: 2x Healing Magic Set Skills Pingrek originally equips two set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of three set skills. Antifreeze Doubles freeze resistance. Gained at Level 10. Freeze Boost 1 This multiplies the chance of the user freezing an opponent by 1.25. Learned at Level 15. Freeze Boost 2 This multiplies the chance of the user freezing an opponent by 1.5. Learned at level 25. Peerless Penguin Uberhero Only. Max HP increases by 100% but attack reduces to 50%. Learned at Level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Pingrek has the only Uberhero Mode that can be cut short by the opposition without just killing the Uberhero. *Pingrek is a class that is small/short compared to the others despite normal Mahopons being taller than normal Patapons. *Pingek is a White Mage; unlike Uhorock, who is a Black Mage. *Pingrek is one of the Uberheroes who can only equip 1 type of weapon. *If Pingrek uses his Healing Chateau and Bowmunk uses his Freaky Tree at the same time it creates a powerful heal effect. *After lvl. 20 his mask will have an orange lining. *Pingrek doesn't do any damage but can freeze enemies when attacks and when he defends, He can Heal, Defend and Normalize. *When equipped with a Maelstrom Scepter, his Ice Wall and Freeze Trap turns Dark Blue and has Freeze and Sleep effects. *When Kan is Pingrek, you can't see the star shaped earrings when he is not in battle. *Pingrek, along with Oohoroc, has the lowest stamina of all the Uberheroes. Gallery Pingrek HC.png|Pingrek summons the Castle! Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Units Category:Mahopon Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units